La familia
by JuuHinamori
Summary: [Post-manga] Inuyasha y Kagome son recién casados y él ya está pensando en la descendencia que quiere tener con su mujer [FINALIZADO]
1. Chapter 1

**[INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE] Pero esta historia si.**

 **Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

Luna nueva - Primera parte

Shippo vio atentamente cómo Inuyasha y Kagome salían del pozo que unía las dos épocas. Había visto tantas veces esa escena que ya no le sorprendía. Kagome llevaba sus ropas de sacerdotisa, aunque a eso si que no se había acostumbrado por sus constantes viajes para sus exámenes de zorro-demonio.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Shippo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te dijo el médico de tu época Kagome? –

Ella se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Shippo.

-Que tengo que hacer reposo pero estoy bien, dijo que tengo que comer más carne – Kagome se había desmayado el día anterior e Inuyasha la había obligado a ir a un médico de la época oriunda de Kagome.

-Miroku pensó que estabas embarazada –

-¿Qué? – Inuyasha se puso colorado.

-No Shippo, no te preocupes por eso, verás, en mi época existen unas pastillas que te permiten no quedar embarazada –

-¿Entonces si lo hacen? – Inuyasha le dio un golpe al ahora no tan pequeño zorrito – Aaaayyy – chilló.

-Eso lo sabrás cuando consigas novia – dijo entre dientes.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la aldea, las gemelas de Miroku y Sango salieron corriendo en dirección a Inuyasha apenas lo vieron.

-¿Cómo estás Kagome? – preguntó Sango, estaba sentada en la entrada de su cabaña.

-Bien, sólo tengo que comer mejor – dijo ella levantando la voz para que Miroku la escuchara - ¿Y el pequeño? –

-Está durmiendo – el monje salió de la cabaña y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

-Sango, quítamelas – las orejas de Inuyasha ya estaban siendo atacadas por las gemelas, aunque él las había visto crecer aún no era capaz de identificarlas.

-Lo siento, es que tú cometiste el error al dejarlas que jueguen contigo cuando eran más pequeñas – Sango se acercó a sus hijas – vamos niñas, dejen en paz al tío Inuyasha.

Las niñas hicieron caso aunque con una expresión de disgusto.

* * *

Caída la noche Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron a la cabaña que ambos habían construido, faltaban algunos detalles, pero estaban bastante orgullosos ya que en menos de dos meses habían construido su propia _casa_. Por fuera parecía una cabaña como cualquier otra, pero por dentro se apreciaba una mezcla de la época Sengoku y el ya que contaba con una mesa y sillas suficientes para recibir invitados, un sofá y una habitación donde tenían una cama matrimonial en vez de los típicos futones y un armario donde Kagome guardaba ropa y futones por su alguien se quedaba a dormir y no quería usar el sofá (que siempre era Shippo).

-Kagome – Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá, que estaba contra la pared – ¿de verdad este anillo le dirá a todos que estamos juntos? – miró su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular tenía un anillo de oro blanco.

-Por supuesto, en mi época es así – Kagome usó un encendedor para prender la fogata, iba a empezar a cocinar, el anillo que tenía ella el cual era idéntico al de Inuyasha brilló por las llamas que se reflejaban.

Ya hacían cuatro meses desde que Kagome había vuelvo a ese tiempo luego de tres años de estar literalmente incomunicada ya que el pozo había dejado de funcionar. Apenas dos semanas después Kagome le explicaba con sumo detalle al monje Miroku cómo eran las bodas en su tiempo y el tema de las alianzas para el momento de la ceremonia.

Ella recordaba largando un par de carcajadas cuando Inuyasha fue a comprar las alianzas en su forma humana, habían aprovechado la luna nueva -usando uno de los diamantes del Kongōsōha de Tessaiga- nunca se iba a olvidar de la cara del joyero al ver el diamante, y eso que habían usado el más pequeño que habían encontrado.

-Mañana a la noche será luna nueva, ¿no quieres ir a mi época? Así estarás más tranquilo.

-Lo pensaré – él miraba atentamente cómo Kagome cortaba las verduras – deja eso, voy a cocinar yo, el médico dijo que tenías que hacer reposo –

-Estoy bien –

-Si no me vas a hacer caso a mí al menos hazle caso a tu médico – de una zancada llegó hasta donde estaba su mujer y le quitó el cuchillo – por favor Kagome – ella suspiró resignada.

Le gustaba que Inuyasha se preocupara por ella, pero a veces le parecía que exageraba, él empezó a cortar las verduras dándole la espalda, ella se sentó en el sofá.

-Ehh… ¿Cuándo dejarás de tomar esas cosas diminutas? –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Kagome se puso de para sentarse en una de las sillas, esta vez en para estar en frente de su esposo, pero él tapaba sus ojos ámbar con su flequillo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de tomar las pastillas anti… anti…?-

-Anticonceptivas – dijo ella – pues… no lo sé, cuando decidamos que es hora para dar un paso más en nuestro matrimonio –

El híbrido terminó de cortar las verduras en silencio, Kagome aprovechó la cena para volver a sacar el tema sobre la visita exprés que quería hacer el día siguiente a su época.

-Yo se perfectamente que no te gusta ser humano, por eso te estoy dando una posible solución, podremos quedarnos en casa de mi madre cuando haya luna nueva –

-No quiero Kagome, no quiero que tu familia se preocupe por mí – él había levantado a voz.

-También es tu familia ahora – Kagome se puso de pie – deja de ser tan cerrado y entiende que puedes confiar también en ellos – empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Inuyasha levantó la mesa y dejó los cuencos a un lado de la mesa para así al día siguiente lavarlos en el río, cuando entró a la habitación notó que Kagome seguía despierta, aunque ya tenía su pijama puesto.

-Kagome –

-No quiero hablar – se tapó la cabeza con la sábana, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de calor ya que era verano.

-Iré. Tienes razón – Inuyasha se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué? –

-Es más seguro para ambos que estemos en tu época – quitó las sabanas para ver a su mujer.

Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero le corrió la cara. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas y logró besarla, eso nunca fallaba, cuando él se ponía cariñoso ella se dejaba llevar. Rodeándola con sus brazos hizo que se sentara en la cama, acercando sus cuerpos, sin dejar de besarla empezó a acariciar su cintura con la intención de quitarle el pijama.

-Inuyasha estoy muy cansada, y el médico dijo que me quedara quieta – hacía hasta lo imposible por no hacerle caso a los besos en el cuello de su esposo.

-Oh ¿Ahora le harás caso? – se separó de ella y alzó una ceja,

-No te enojes Inuyasha, además estoy cansada –

-Está bien te salvaste esta vez – sonrió.

Él apagó la lámpara a pilas que alumbraba la habitación y se acostó en la cama, ella se apoyó en su pecho, se le había hecho costumbre a Kagome dormir así.

-Quiero... tener un cachorro… - Kagome respiró hondo pero no contestó, se había quedado dormida.

Continuará…? **[Díganmelo en los comentarios]**

* * *

 _ **-JuHinamori.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[ INUYASHA NO ME PERTEBECE] Pero ésta historia si.**

 **Iba a subir el capítulo anoche pero no me dejaba guardar los pequeños arreglos que siempre les hago a todos los capítulos... así que aquí lo tienen :D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

* * *

Luna nueva – segunda parte

Inuyasha se despertó algo molesto por el sol que le daba de lleno en la cara, la idea de ir a la época de Kagome y comprar cortinas no la veía tan lejana.

Lavó los cuencos de la noche anterior en el río, ni siquiera se percató que Kohaku había pasado detrás de él montado en Kirara y lo había saludado. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo iba a hacer para decirle a Kagome que quería empezar a buscar un hijo, un cachorro, pensó en hablar con Miroku, pero descartó la idea al instante. Hablar con la anciana Kaede también podía ser una buena idea, pero se había ido de viaje con Rin para enseñarle sobre hierbas medicinales.

-Esto será complicado – susurró mientras caminaba de regreso a su cabaña con los cuencos limpios.

-Inuyasha ¡apúrate! Kohaku está de visita en la aldea, se irá por la noche – Kagome le gritaba desde la puerta de la cabaña, tampoco se había percatado de eso.

* * *

-Tío préstanos a Kirara – dijo una de las gemelas abrazando a la gata – por favor –

-No le haremos daño – dijo la otra.

-Está bien enanas – sonrió – Kirara, cuida de ellas – Kirara se zafó del agarre y empezó a correr, las niñas empezaron a correr por detrás.

-¿Cómo estás Kohaku? – pregunto Kagome cuando ya se encontraban lo bastante cerca de la cabaña de Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha saludó con la mano.

-Muy bien aunque algo cansado ¿y usted? – Kohaku tenía en brazos al más pequeño de sus sobrinos.

-Ay no me trates de usted – se sentó al lado de Kohaku.

-Pero si ya eres una mujer casada – Miroku salió de la cabaña con una canasta llena de fruta – Buenos días – saludó.

-Pero es muy joven – agregó Inuyasha sentándose en el pasto - ¿Y Sango? –

-¡En un momento salgo! – se escuchó dentro de la cabaña.

-Está preparando té – explicó Kohaku.

-¿No quieres ir a dormir? – preguntó Miroku – te ves agotado.

-Lo estoy, pero primero quiero comer algo – el flamante tío no quitaba la mirada de encima de su sobrinito.

Luego de una larga tarde poniéndose al día con las aventuras del joven exterminador Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a la cabaña para preparar todo para su visita exprés.

-Me encanta ver cómo Sango sonríe al ver a su hermano – comentó Kagome mientras doblaba su pijama.

-Después de todo lo que pasamos hace tres años es lo más normal – dijo Inuyasha sentado en la cama.

-Inuyasha ¿me pasas mis pastillas? Las dejé en la mesa – dijo ella guardando un vestido en el bolso, Inuyasha salió de la habitación y volvió a entrar a los pocos segundos – gracias.

-Kagome… quiero hablar contigo –

-Cuando estemos en casa de mi madre Inuyasha, está por anochecer – dijo sonriendo – vamos.

Inuyasha se colgó el bolso en un hombro y ambos salieron de la cabaña.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos! – la señora Higurashi estaba en el pasillo de la casa y sonreía de oreja a oreja – Inuyasha ¿te teñiste el pelo? – en el cortísimo trayecto desde el pozo hasta la casa de los Higurashi él ya había cambiado su apariencia a la de un humano común y corriente.

-No, las noches de luna nueva pierdo mis poderes – explicó Inuyasha quitándose el bolso.

-Hola amigo _sin_ orejas de perro – Sota salió de la cocina y tomó el bolso de su hermana – dejaré esto en la habitación de invitados –la ex habitación de Kagome.

-Nos quedaremos esta noche mamá – tomó de la manga a Inuyasha para entrar a la cocina.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha – saludó el abuelo de Kagome mientras ponía la mesa – te ves mucho mejor con ese aspecto.

-Buenas noches – hizo caso omiso al comentario del abuelo Higurashi.

-La cena estará lista como en media hora ¿Quieren darse un baño? –

-Prefiero ir a ver cómo remodelaron _mi_ habitación –

No podía evitar sentirse extraña, esa había sido su casa hasta hacia unos cuantos meses, pero ahora ella pertenecía a la época feudal y por supuesto a Inuyasha.

Ambos entraron a la habitación _de invitados,_ todo seguía prácticamente igual, sólo que el escritorio ya no estaba y en vez de una cama individual habían puesto una cama de matrimonio, eso había sido obra de la madre de Kagome sin dudarlo.

-Cuanta nostalgia – Kagome miraba la habitación atentamente, algunas de sus cosas seguían donde ella las había dejado.

-Kagome… ¿puedo decirte algo? – los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, pero por otro lado esto no se comparaba con la noche en la que le pidió matrimonio.

-Claro que si – tomó el bolso y buscó su pijama de verano.

-Verás… -él la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a que lo mirara – quiero que empecemos a buscar… un hijo –

-Inuyasha yo… -

-Desde hace varios días que quería decir… - Kagome no lo dejo terminar, rodeando su cuello con los brazos depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo, él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te escuché anoche – le susurró cuando se separó, Inuyasha se puso colorado.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste? –

-Porque quería ver si me lo volvías a decir – le guiñó el ojo y se alejó un poco de él – Creo que aún soy muy joven para ser madre… –

-Entonces no buscaremos hasta que estés lista – dijo rápidamente.

-Déjame terminar – Inuyasha la miró atentamente – pero sí que es verdad que me gustaría tener hijos contigo, cachorros – dijo sonriendo.

-Te aseguro que no te faltará nada, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos – abrazó a su mujer nuevamente – cuando tú quieras podremos venir a esta época, los cachorros tienen que saber que pertenecen a dos épocas diferentes – ella suspiró y él notó que se le quebraba la voz - ¿Qué tienes? –

-No puedo negar que me da miedo –

-¿El embarazo? Si tú quieres puedes tenerlo aquí, la medicina está muy avanzada… -

-No es eso, me preocupa que sean discriminados… - el miedo se había apoderado del tono de voz de Kagome.

-Ellos serán nuestros hijos y te aseguro que estarán orgullosos de sus orígenes – por el contrario la voz de Inuyasha sonaba segura, decidida – nunca te dejaré sola Kagome –

Luego de cenar la Sra. Higurashi le regaló a Inuyasha un pijama de verano y otro de invierno, básicamente consistía en una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón corto, el de invierno tenía una camisa y un pantalón largo.

-Espero que te sirva mucho en el invierno, Kagome me dijo que hace muchísimo frío –

-Muchas gracias – miró las prendas y sonrió – lo estrenaré esta noche –

Y así fue, Inuyasha se sentía extraño con esas prendas tan apretadas, pero Kagome no podía dejar de apreciar lo bien que vería con esa camiseta, pocas veces él se desnudaba de cintura para arriba pero ella se conformaba con contemplar parte de su pecho y sus brazos tan marcados.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – Inuyasha doblaba su prenda de rata de fuego.

-Te queda muy bien ese pijama – lanzó una mirada pícara.

-Es algo incómodo – se miró de arriba abajo en el espejo que había en la habitación.

-Te acostumbrarás, y lo agradecerás en invierno –

-Pero sabes que mi cuerpo es mucho más resistente que el tuyo, es raro que yo sienta frío o que pesque resfriados – dio media vuelta, su mujer ya estaba sentada en la cama – pero lo usaré, me encanta verte sonreír.

La camiseta no duró ni cinco minutos ya que apenas se sentó en la cama Kagome se la quitó, acariciando su pecho y teniendo el control Inuyasha terminó debajo de ella, mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Comenzamos a buscar a nuestros hijos desde hoy? – susurró amenazando con quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Primero tengo que terminar de tomar las pastillas, luego podremos buscar tranquilos a los cachorros – Kagome se inclinó para besarlo, él no puso resistencia.

Continuará…? **[Díganmelo en los comentarios!]**

* * *

 ** _-JuHinamori._**


	3. Chapter 3

**[INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE] - Debido a que mañana comienzan mis "vacaciones" por las Pascuas dudo mucho poder subir este capítulo durante la semana ya que no creo tener tiempo para tocar la computadora, así que... ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! Y felices _Cuascuas_ _-_ **

* * *

La boda

Kagome se estiró. Lentamente abrió los ojos, Inuyasha estaba a su lado, volvía a tener su pelo blanco y sus lindas orejas de perro, aunque él lo negaba a muerte, ella sabía que le encantaba que le toquen las orejitas.

Él acostumbraba dormir junto a ella, pero no faltaban las noches en las cuales él se quedaba despierto con Colmillo a su lado, por suerte ya se le había ido la mala costumbre de quedarse sentado contra el respaldo de la cama –o en el suelo, contra la pared- alerta a todo.

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó más a él, ambos seguían sin ningún tipo de ropa.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Kagome- dijo él mirándola con esos hermosos ojos dorados – ¿a qué hora quieres que volvamos? –

-Por la tarde – dijo luego de pensar dos veces, sabía que Inuyasha se ponía ansioso cuando estaban en la _época actual_ \- ¿Quieres que compre algo para llevar? –

-¡Cortinas! – le besó la frente – me molesta el sol por las mañanas – agregó.

-¿Kagome? ¿Inuyasha? El desayuno está listo – dijo la Sra. Higurashi tocando la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron helados, estaban desnudos, las sabanas estaban dispersas por la habitación -al igual que sus pijamas- por la noche _calurosa_ que habían tenido. Miraron hacia todas direcciones buscando una inexistente solución y rezando para no pasar vergüenza segura y dar explicaciones, aunque no deberían darlas, después de todo: estaban casados ¿o no?

-Los espero abajo – se escucharon unos pasos alejarse.

Suspiraron triunfantes.

* * *

-Kagome ¿Cómo fue la boda? – preguntó Sota con su taza de café con leche en mano.

-¿Eh? – su hermana se puso colorada – Pues, muy sencilla, pocos invitados y… – su anillo brillo a causa del rayo de luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Es cierto, ¡no nos has contado cómo fue! – insistió la Sra. Higurashi.

Toda la familia estaba en la mesa, con tazas de café o té, huevos revueltos y algo de arroz blanco en la mesa, también algunas galletas saladas. El abuelo Higurashi escuchaba con atención lo que decía su querida nieta e Inuyasha trataba de que no se le notara el inusual rubor de sus mejillas, prácticamente estaba del color de su clásica vestimenta.

-Pero hermana, sé más específica – Sota tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca.

-Está bien – Kagome tomó aire – fue a orillas del río que cruza nuestra aldea… -

-Shippo llevó los anillos… – empezó Inuyasha.

-¿Y los invitados? – interrumpió el abuelo.

-Fueron Sango y por supuesto sus hijos y su hermano Kohaku, su esposo, el monje Miroku fue el encargado de la ceremonia, tambien estuvieron la anciana Kaede, Koga y su mujer, Ayame, algunos integrantes del clan también fueron… – Kagome miraba a la nada mientras recordaba esa inolvidable tarde – ¡también la pequeña Rin! Y tu hermano, Inuyasha, juraría que también lo vi –

-Tal vez miraba todo desde lejos – dijo serio – también asistieron el viejo Totosai y la pulga Myoga –

-¿Pulga? – Sota no reconoció el nombre.

-Es un demonio-pulga que ha estado al servicio del padre de Inuyasha en su tiempo – explicó Kagome, ella se había encargado de contarles con detalle sobre todos sus amigos de época feudal, había tenido tiempo de sobra en esos tres años en los que estuvo terminando sus estudios - y ahora le sirve a él.

-¿Y cómo estabas vestida? – preguntó su abuelo.

-Con el tradicional kimono blanco – Inuyasha lanzó una tierna mirada a su mujer, nunca se iba a olvidar de lo hermosa que se veía ese día.

-¿Y cómo fue el momento de los anillos? – a la Sra. Higurashi ya le brillaban los ojos – me hubiera gustado estar ahí – dijo con aires de soñadora.

-El pequeño zorrito Shippo llevó los anillos en una canasta a mitad de la ceremonia, fue muy lindo –

-Estábamos muy nerviosos – dijo Inuyasha tomando un sorbo de té.

-Pero por suerte todo salió bien, no nos equivocamos, el monje Miroku dijo los votos, nosotros los repetimos y primero Inuyasha me colocó el anillo – Kagome miró su mano izquierda, el anillo era muy sencillo, era de oro blanco y liso, por dentro tenía grabado el nombre de Inuyasha y viceversa en el de él.

Ambos habían acordado la simpleza del anillo por si entraban en batalla, y no había sido mala idea.

-¿Y cuándo piensan darme un sobrino? –

El silencio reinó en la cocina, Inuyasha miró a Kagome y ella sintió.

-Hemos decidido empezar a buscar un hijo… pronto – dijo Inuyasha, en su voz se notaba su nerviosismo.

-Kagome… – a su madre se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

-En la época donde vives es algo normal tener hijos a tu edad, incluso algunas son madres mucho más jóvenes que tú – dijo el abuelo Higurashi.

-Mientras antes tengas hijos mejor – Sota sonrió – a mi me gustaría ser padre joven –

-Mamá ¿Por qué lloras? – se puso de pie.

-Es que a veces te veo tan pequeña… y ya eres toda una mujer –

* * *

-¿Qué te gustaría tener? ¿Niña o niño? – preguntó Sota, estaba sentado en la cama de invitados, mirando cómo su hermana guardaba las cortinas recién compradas en el bolso.

-La verdad me gustaría una niña – dijo ella.

-Ven más seguido cuando nazca– Sota no quitaba la mirada de encima de Kagome, trataba de imaginársela con una enorme panza.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, quiero que mis hijos sepan que pertenecen a dos épocas diferentes –

-¿Nacerán con orejas de perro? – eso parecía un interrogatorio.

-Puede ser – Kagome le sonrió a su hermano.

-Me gustaría que hereden las orejas de Inuyasha –

-Por genética hay más posibilidades que sean totalmente humanos, ya que serán sólo un cuarto _demonio_ – Kagome cerró su bolso.

-Y por genética uno de ellos puede ser exactamente como Inuyasha, pero depende de _cuántos_ hijos tengan – Sota se puso de pie – cuídate hermana – la abrazó, ella ya tenía puesta sus ropas de sacerdotisa.

* * *

-Cuando estaba guardando las cortinas Sota me dijo que le gustaría que nuestros _hijos_ hereden tus orejas – dijo ella sentada en la cama, miraba cómo Inuyasha luchaba contra un clavo y un martillo. Habían regresado hacía menos de una hora.

-¿Hijos? ¿Cuántos quieres que tengamos? – golpeaba con sumo cuidado el clavo, con miedo de usar demasiada fuerza.

-No lo sé, me gustaría tener una pareja, una niña y un niño – terminó de estirar la cortina color azul marino en la cama, su esposo había insistido en que quería un color oscuro para no despertar con los primeros rayos del sol, Kagome insistía en que había sido mala idea hacer la ventana justo del lado donde salía el sol.

-A mi me gustaría tener tres o cuatro cachorros – confesó y dio media vuelta para tomar la cortina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –

-Yo puedo, no te preocupes – dijo él.

Luego de media hora la cortina estaba puesta, se las habían apañado para ponerlas sin necesidad del clásico taladro que era imposible de usar en esa época. Inuyasha sonrió triunfante. Entró a la cocina/comedor/sala de estar y contempló cómo Kagome cocinaba en la fogata.

-¿Y pensaste en nombres? –

-Si es niña… me gustaría Sora o Maki… – miró la olla que le había regalado su madre, cuidando que no se quemara la carne y las verduras.

-Me gustan ambos nombres, entonces yo decidiré el nombre si es niño – se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Estamos hablando como si ya estuviera embarazada –

-Sí, creo que es bueno que planeemos las cosas, eso me dijo hoy tu madre –

-¿Hablaste con mi mamá? – soltó la cuchara de madera.

-Sí, me dijo que la próxima vez nos iba a regalar unos libros sobre futuros padres o algo así, para que estemos informados – él ya había adoptado su típica pose: aguantaba su cabeza en una mano, con el codo apoyado en la mesa. Kagome suspiró.

-Es algo que no me sorprende viniendo de ella, ya verás cómo tendremos que ampliar esta cabaña ya que nos dará muchas cosas para su nieto o nieta y no vamos a tener espacio – dijo ella tomando uno de los cuencos con una mano y el cucharón con otra.

-Huele muy bien – Inuyasha se puso de pie para buscar los palillos y poner la mesa.

Continuará…? **[Díganmelo en los comentarios :D]**

* * *

 ** _-JuHinamori._**


	4. Chapter 4

**[INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE] \- Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas Pascuas llena de chocolates :D aqui les dejo el capítulo ! espero que les guste.**

 **Mini-Spoiler para el siguiente: Comienza lo bueno. **

* * *

Seremos padres

 _-¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – Kagome cerró los ojos aguantando otra contracción._

 _-Kagome… - Shippo la miraba con preocupación._

 _Ella estaba en su cama, con las piernas separadas, justo como le había explicado su madre una infinidad de veces, apenas habían tenido tiempo para cambiar las sábanas a unas totalmente limpias, el agua caliente estaba lista y unas toallas traídas de la época actual estaban dobladas al lado del enorme cuenco con agua._

 _-SHIPPO VE A BUSCAR A INUYASHA – gritó Sango al borde de la histeria – NO SE PUEDE PERDER ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE –_

 _-Pero yo no puedo… -_

 _-¡VETE! -_

 _El zorro-demonio salió de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas._

 _Miroku se había llevado a sus hijos apenas había comenzado el trabajo de parto,_ _el mismo le había recomendado a Inuyasha que no saliera de la aldea para exterminar monstruos y demonios, (que la mayoría de las veces eran encargos de individuos que llegaban a la aldea desesperados) ya que Kagome había entrado al noveno mes de embarazo, para la sorpresa de todos inuyasha había seguido el consejo del monje, pero cuando su mujer le dijo que ya venía el bebé había salido corriendo hacia la época actual para buscar todo lo necesario para vestir y cuidar a su hijo._

 _-¡SANGO! – su frente, cuello y mejillas brillaban por el sudor, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes._

 _-¡Aguanta! Yo se que puedes – Sango estaba a los pies de la cama, lista para la venida del bebé._

 _Los minutos parecían eternos, él le había prometido que iba a estar con ella el todo momento, y eso incluía el nacimiento del hijo que con tanta ilusión habían esperado._

* * *

 _-¡INUYASHA! – Shippo llegó al pozo devorador de huesos justo en el momento en el que una figura roja y plateada salía de ahí elevándose en el aire._

 _-Ya lo sé – tomó a Shippo con una mano, el zorrito notó como un enorme bolso colgaba del hombro del híbrido – no pensé que sería hoy, habíamos planeado ir en busca de este bolso en una semana – Ni siquiera se habían percatado que estaba a punto de anochecer, ni que esa noche sería luna nueva._

 _Apenas salió del pozo pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de Kagome, temió lo peor, pero por otro lado sabía perfectamente que su esposa era una mujer sumamente fuerte, en ese momento su única preocupación era estar a su lado._

* * *

 _-Kagome – Inuyasha entró a la cabaña y se fue derecho a la habitación, dejando a Shippo tendido en el sillón luego de salir volando por toda la cocina/comedor/sala de estar._

 _-Al fin, estás aquí – tomó su mano y aguantó otra contracción – ¿trajiste todo? –_

 _Inuyasha se preguntó si todos los partos eran tan lentos, limpiaba el sudor de su mujer constantemente, con la otra aguantaba el agarre de ella sin chistar, ya había anochecido por lo tanto ya tenía apariencia humana, se sintió débil e inútil, era una noche importante y él no podría cuidar de su familia_ , _pero tampoco podía esconder su emoción al dar ánimos a Kagome._

 _-Ahí viene – dijo Sango sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tomó una toalla limpia – ¡vamos! en la próxima contracción usa todas tus fuerzas -_

 _A los gritos de Kagome se le unió el llanto de un bebé. Todo pasó rápido para Inuyasha: Sango limpió al bebé y se la entregó a su madre envuelta en una toalla limpia, no había podido ver si era niño o niña, estaba simplemente en shok. Una agotada Kagome lo tomó en brazos, Inuyasha lo miró con atención y cayó en la cuenta que esa pequeña personita era fruto de ambos. Al ser tan pequeño no se podía decir a quién de los dos se parecía más, su pelito corto era de un color negro. Todavía había que esperar al amanecer para saber si tenía herencia de su padre._

* * *

Inuyasha volvió a la aldea con un jabalí pequeño en su espalda y una canasta llena de verduras en la otra, Miroku cargaba con dos bolsas de arroz.

-¿Ya está listo el fuego? – preguntó el híbrido.

Fuera de la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome la familia del monje y la exterminadora estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, las niñas tiraban ramitas al fuego manteniendo cierta distancia.

-Te has tardado mucho, comeremos al anochecer – se quejó Kagome.

-No es mi culpa que Miroku se haya desviado porque le pidieron que exorcice a un gato y se tardara medio día – se burló y dejó el jabalí en el suelo – el gran monje humillado por un felino –

Miroku se puso colorado.

-Kagome, cálmate – organizamos esto para celebrar tu embarazo – dijo Sango con su hijo menor en brazos.

-Pero… todavía no sé si lo estoy – sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Kaede les había prestado una enorme olla para cocinar, Inuyasha había sido el encargado de cazar y posteriormente de trocear al animal, Miroku no planeo volver con arroz pero el mismo iba destinado a un pequeño deposito que había construido en la parte de atrás de su cabaña (y había sido el precio del exorcismo). Kagome y Sango eran las encargadas de cortar las verduras y preparar el caldo. Se sentía la ausencia del pequeño Shippo que había dicho que iba a volver al día siguiente, antes de irse había pedido y amenazado a Inuyasha para tener su ración de estofado de carne con verduras.

-¿Cómo que no sabes si lo estás? – Miroku la miró fijamente – últimamente comes más de lo normal.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda? – lo fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

El estofado se estaba cocinando, Kagome cortaba las últimas verduras con un cuchillo que había comprado en su época, estaba totalmente ofendida con el monje, este último y Sango se habían ido a buscar los cuencos de sus hijos a la cabaña.

-Si me llama gorda estando en duda no quiero ni imaginar cuando esté realmente embarazada – susurraba cortando zanahorias y morrones con destreza.

-Kagome, él no quiso decir eso… - dijo Inuyasha con cierto temor a su mujer – es que… -

-¡YA LO SE! – interrumpió ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que los cambios de humor en un embarazo son un claro síntoma – Inuyasha tomó las verduras recién cortadas y las echó en la olla.

-¡ABAJO! – una mata roja y plateada terminó de cara al suelo, hacía varios meses que el collar no era activado, incluso habían debatido sobre guardarlo de una vez.

-¿Lo ves? –se arrodilló - ¡TE ENOJAS POR TODO! – la señaló con un dedo.

-¡ABAJO! –

Nuevamente su cara de estampó contra el pasto.

-Kagome… deja de hacer eso… - esta vez se levantó con dificultad.

* * *

-¡A COMER! – Sango gritó en dirección a sus hijas que estaban jugando a pocos metros de la fogata, las niñas corrieron hacia la tela que estaba extendida en el pasto. Ella estaba sirviendo es estofado en los cuencos.

-Se ve delicioso – dijo Miroku tomando el suyo.

-Y huele – agregó Inuyasha –

Kagome miraba con desconfianza el cuenco del monje.

-Aquí quieres Kag… - el estofado cayó al suelo al no ser tomado correctamente por la sacerdotisa que salió corriendo en dirección a los arboles que daban el inicio al bosque.

-Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome definitivamente está embarazada – el albino lo miró curioso – cuando una mujer está embarazada su olfato se vuelve mucho más agudo, lo cual ciertos aromas le pueden causar nauseas instantáneas –

-Estás bien informado – Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Soy hombre de familia, estuve con mi adorable Sango durando sus dos embarazos – dijo con orgullo.

El hibrido empezó a caminar en dirección a los arboles donde se había ido Kagome, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba apoyada en un árbol, él pudo percibir el olor característico del vómito.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – se puso de cunclillas para estar a su altura. Kagome asintió.

-Creo que… seremos padres – Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos – Discúlpame por est… - él la interrumpió con un tierno beso. Sin romper ni el beso ni el abrazo Inuyasha se puso de pie, alzando a su mujer tomándola por la cintura.

Continuará...? **[DÍGANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS]**

* * *

 _ **-JuHinamori.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HE VUELTO! De verdad lamento haber tardado como dos meses en actualizar, pero no tenía tiempo para nada.**

 **Aviso : Anoche empecé un fic nuevo, nuevamente de Inuyasha ^^ **

**[INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Los sentimientos de Inuyasha

Los meses pasaban más rápido de lo que se imaginaron, Inuyasha se había leído varios libros que le había regalado su suegra sobre los cuidados de los bebés y sobre embarazo, pero el embarazo de Kagome no era uno normal, era similar al de su propia madre, en su vientre llevaba a una criatura que tendría sangre… sangre de un mitad demonio.

No faltaban las noches en las que él se quedaba despierto, sin poder pegar ojo, imaginando cómo será su hijo o hija, su pequeño cachorrito. Se lo imaginó con su color de pelo, se imaginó mil veces cómo le enseñaría a pelear y otras mil se imaginó cómo le iba a enseñar a usar la espada en el caso de no heredar sus poderes, él tenía entendido que también era una posibilidad ya que tendría un setenta y cinco por ciento de sangre humana, hasta se lo imaginó en sus años de rebeldía, con berrinches y con planteos del tipo "me voy a casa de mi abuela".

Se acostumbró a ir a la época actual con su mujer, que ya se le notaba la barriga, se acostumbró a la comida de la señora Higurashi. No se esperaba los cambios de humor tan repentinos de su mujer, despertándose a mitad de la noche con acusaciones que ni él entendía.

 _-INUYASHA – Kagome se sentó en la cama con cuidado - ¿Ya no me amas? –_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó él dándole la espalda, acostado en la cama._

 _-Desde hace dos días no me has dicho que me amabas -_

Sonreía cada vez que se acordaba de esa noche, Kagome se largó a llorar alegando que no se sentía amada ya que se estaba poniendo como _una vaca_. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla? En los tres años en los que no supo nada de ella, con esa sensación horrible de no saber cuándo la iba a volver a ver, se sentía solo, vacío, incompleto. En esos tres años no hacía más que ir al pozo a hacer guardia. La quería ver, no lo admitió en público en ningún momento, pero moría de amor por Kagome, y eso no había cambiado, al contrario, a veces le daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba con su vida entera, que iba a ser padre y que era el ser más feliz del mundo. Pero por otro lado su actitud de chico rudo y guardián se lo impedía.

-Buenos días – susurró Kagome estirándose.

-Buenos días preciosa – contestó él.

-¿Hace mucho estás despierto? –

-No dormí en toda la noche – confesó. No iba a darle más vueltas.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué? no siento ninguna presencia como para que estés alerta – Kagome se sentó en cama apoyándose en el respaldo, llevaba un pijama de invierno que le había regalado su abuelo, a él le encantaba cómo la panza de su mujer se hacía notar.

-No, no hay ninguna amenaza allá afuera, solo que me quedé pensando en nuestro futuro como padres –

-¿Te asusta? –

-Un poco, pero creo que lo haremos bien – sonrió y se agachó para depositar un tierno beso en la panza de su mujer – tenemos que empezar a traer las cosas que tu mamá compró.

-Si, pero todavía hay tiempo –

-En tres meses nacerá, y tú no puedes hacer mucha fuerza, conoces las reglas – esta vez besó la frente de ella - ¿Sabes qué? Iré solo a buscar las cosas, tú te quedas aquí con los demás –

-Ah, ¿desde cuándo mandas en este matrimonio? –

-Desde que estás embarazada y yo soy el responsable, tengo que cuidar de ti y de nuestra criatu… – Kagome interrumpió el discurso dándole un beso bastante apasionado.

-Cállate y vamos a desayunar – Kagome sentía que se derretía de amor cada vez que Inuyasha actuaba asi, era raro en él, pero le encantaba.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, el día pasó tan rutinario como se estaba haciendo costumbre. La fogata siempre estaba encendida, Shippo era el encargado de suministrar leña en su tiempo libre, Kagome se la pasaba en el sofá ya que Inuyasha estaba empeñado en no dejarla salir por las bajas temperaturas.

 _-Aquí no tenemos calefacción ni electricidad para un caloventor Kagome, te quedarás aquí y es mi última palabra –_

Suspiró.

-Es un exagerado – dijo Kagome tomando un sorbo de té que se había traído de su época.

-Es normal, Miroku era igual o peor – dijo Sango, que estaba sentada al lado de ella – con mis dos embarazos me tuvo como a una reina. Por cierto ¿dónde está él? –

-Se fue a buscar algunas cosas a mi época, insiste en que tenemos que tener todo listo desde ya–

-No le falta razón, tu hijo o hija puede nacer en cualquier momento, es decir, puede ser prematuro –

-Lo sé, pero la última vez que fui al control me dijo que todo andaba bien, y me dijo lo típico, que no tenía que hacer fuerza y que no tenía que pasar malos ratos –

Sango la miraba atenta.

-Y también me dijo que por cualquier cosa que vaya derecho a verlo, me da gracia porque por un lado estoy 500 años en el pasado y por el otro sólo tengo que cruzar un pozo –

-Me gustaría conocer tu época –

Inuyasha salió del pozo de un salto, llevaba un bolso lleno de ropa para su cachorro y en una de sus manos tenía una conservadora en la que iban distintos tipos de yogures para Kagome, también varios obentos de la Sra. Higurashi para la cena, la idea era invitar a cenar a sus amigos.

-Llegué – anunció el hibrido entrando por la puerta, vio claramente que todos ya estaban en su cabaña: Sango, Miroku, los tres niños y Shippo.

-Bienvenido – dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Dónde están Kaede y Rin? - le pegó una ojeada a todos los presentes una vez más.

-Rin está con fiebre y Kaede está cuidando de ella – dijo Miroku – hoy le di un par de medicinas que nos dio la _señora_ Kagome.

-Monje Miroku, no me diga señora –

-Ya te lo dije varias veces, eres mujer casada – dijo en tono burlón.

-Mamá mamá, ¿podemos jugar con Inuyasha? – dijo una de las gemelas.

-No, ahora vamos a cenar – dijo Sango.

Kagome e Inuyasha repartieron los obentos de la Sra. Higurashi cuando todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa a la luz de la fogata y de un par de lámparas a pilas que fueron el punto de interés de Shippo la primera vez que las vio.

-La comida de tu madre es exquisita – dijo Shippo saboreando unas mini-salchichas en forma de pulpo.

-Lo sé, espero aprender a cocinar tan bien como ella –

-Pero si tu comida es deliciosa – dijo Inuyasha atacando el arroz y todos se quedaron en silencio - ¿Que? –

-Me sorprendes, cuando conociste a la señorita Kagome no podías ni estar cerca de ella y ahora elogias absolutamente todo de ella – Miroku lo miraba con semblante serio pero todos sabían que lo había dicho con intención burlona.

-Es verdad, cuando se peleaban tú eras sumamente orgulloso y hacías como que no te importara el bienestar de Kagome y ahora no la dejas asomar la nariz afuera – Sango echó más leña al fuego y _no en sentido literal_.

-¡Keh! ¡Eso es mentira! Siempre me he preocupado por la seguridad de Kagome, siempre que se metía en problemas iba a rescatarla sin pensarlo dos veces y lo volvería a hacer otras mil veces – a este punto Inuyasha ya estaba gritando, su mujer lo miraba sonrojada – y ahora la tengo que cuidar con aún más razón, ya que nuestro cachorro viene en camino –

-¿No es más fácil que digas que la amas? – Shippo llamó la atención de todos – anda Inuyasha, no guardes tus sentimientos.

-No tengo por qué expresarme de ese modo en frente de ustedes, además, las gemelas todavía son muy pequeñas – se cruzó de brazos, su clásica postura de negación.

-Inuyasha – insistió Miroku.

Lo siguiente que notó Kagome fueron las manos de Inuyasha en sus mejillas, su esposo le dio un tierno beso en sus labios que dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, él rara vez, por no decir jamás, era demostrativo cuando había _público_.

-Si, la amo, como nunca pensé amar a alguien, a ella y a nuestro futuro hijo los amo por igual y no dejaré que nada malo les pase – el rubor en las mejillas de Kagome aumentó – por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo, para que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos – La voz del albino sonaba muy segura.

-Resultaste ser un romántico empedernido – se burló Miroku.

Continuará…? **[DÍGANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS]**

* * *

 _ **-JuHinamori.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**[INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE] \- Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

* * *

Cielo

 _Un bebé lloraba, no, eran dos, tan alto que a Inuyasha lo ponía nervioso, no soportaba escuchar llorar a los bebés, mucho menos a dos criaturas tan indefensas, se encontraba a varios metros, pero aún así escuchaba claramente como las gemelas de Sango y Miroku lloraban como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Se levantó del futón, tomó a Colmillo y empezó a caminar hacia el pozo devorador de huesos, al menos así podría lograr que los llantos no lo molestara. Miroku ya se había disculpado unas treinta veces como mínimo cada vez que sus hijas despertaban a varios habitantes de la aldea, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las niñas crecieran._

 _Inuyasha apoyó la espalda en uno de los lados del pozo, a menudo se imaginaba cómo Kagome salía de ese tétrico lugar, con sus posibles ojos llorosos, y probablemente un uniforme nuevo ya que antes de separarse, ella había rendido varios exámenes para ingresar a una secundaria nueva. La extrañaba, muchísimo._

 _-Regresa – susurró y se puso de pie, sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer dentro del pozo – ¡Ayy! – se quejó –_

 _Era evidente, por muchas veces que lo intentara, no iba a poder cruzar a la época de Kagome. Sólo le quedaba esperarla… o resignarse._

 _Kagome terminó de subir las escaleras que llevaban al templo –y a su casa – con una cara de pocos amigos, estaba a punto de llorar. Ese día habían dado un breve repaso a la historia de Japón, como era de esperar, pasando por la era Sengoku, con lagrimas en los ojos Kagome leyó el texto de su libro de historia, recordando sus días junto a Inuyasha y sus amigos, el tema de los demonios eran simples leyendas y parte del folklore, pero ella lo había vivido en carne propia, y sabía que no eran simples historias pasadas de generación en generación hasta terminar en libros de historia._

 _Hizo a un lado la puerta corrediza que daba al pozo devorador que aún después de siglos seguía en pie, de un salto bajó las pocas escaleras, apoyó sus manos en la madera y dejó que sus lagrimas caigan hasta el fondo del pozo, con la esperanza de que suceda un milagro y así lograr cruzar, volver quinientos años al pasado y ver a su querido Inuyasha, a sus amigos, a la anciana Kaede, incluso quería ver al odioso hermano mayor del híbrido._

 _-Quiero volver a verte – susurró secándose las lagrimas sin mucho éxito._

 _Ese día ella no cenó, su madre no la cuestionó, claro que le preocupaba el constante semblante apagado de su hija, pero la entendía totalmente._

* * *

-Inuyasha – se quejó Kagome tratando de apoyarse en un almohadón – INUYASHA – ella estaba en su cama, había empezado a sudar.

-¿Si? – una mata blanca y roja se asomó por la ventana - ¿Qué te ocurre? –

-Busca a Sango… ya viene – oh no, Kagome había escuchado una infinidad de veces que las contracciones iban a ser fuertes, pero no se imaginó que fueran tan dolorosas.

-¿Qué? –

-QUE YA VIENE NUESTRO HIJO –

Inuyasha entró sin preguntar en la cabaña de Miroku y Sango.

-KAGOME TE NECESITA – gritó – YA VIENE – en menos de dos segundos ya había dado media vuelta en dirección al pozo. Debía buscar el bolso con todo lo necesario para el recién nacido.

Sango miró a su bebé y luego a su esposo, Kagome les había regalado una mamadera – o biberón – para darle leche al pequeño.

-Yo me encargo, me los llevaré a dar un paseo para que no escuchen los gritos, vete, la señorita Kagome te necesita – Miroku tomó a su hijo en brazos – Confío en ti –

La exterminadora salió de su cabaña, los últimos rayos de sol le dieron de lleno en la cara y con su brazo se hizo sombra, esto le permitió ver una especie de globo de color rosado en el cielo.

-¡SHIPPO! – Empezó a correr hacia la cabaña de su amiga.

El demonio-zorro se transformó en su forma clásica y aterrizó en uno de los techos de la aldea.

-¿Qué sucede Sango? –

-KAGOME ESTÁ POR DAR A LUZ – le gritó sin mirarlo, miraba fijamente a la cabaña de Kagome, cuando por fin llegó, le gritó a Kagome que ya era ella mientras tomaba un bolso que estaba sobre el sofá – Shippo, necesito que calientes agua, saca las toallas de ese bolso y llévalas a la habitación – le dijo con notorio nerviosismo.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar cómo Kagome pegaba un grito.

-¡Kagome! Aquí estoy, tranquila – dijo Sango, y se colocó a los pies de la cama – tú puedes, eres sumamente fuerte.

Entre los gritos de Kagome y los ruidos que Shippo hacía en el salón/comedor/cocina la exterminadora se ponía aún más nerviosa.

-¡Shippo necesito las toallas y el agua! – gritó haciéndose escuchar por encima de los gritos de la aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

Los minutos le parecían horas, no soportaba ver a Kagome en ese estado, aunque ella lo había vivido dos veces, era diferente verlo desde el otro lado.

-¡Sango! – Shippo apareció por la puerta con un cuenco grande con agua en las manos y varias toallas colgando de sus brazos, incluida una más pequeña para secar el sudor de Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – Kagome cerró los ojos aguantando otra contracción.

-Kagome… - Shippo la miraba con preocupación.

Ella estaba en su cama, con las piernas separadas, justo como le había explicado su madre una infinidad de veces, apenas habían tenido tiempo para cambiar las sábanas a unas totalmente limpias, el agua caliente estaba lista y unas toallas traídas de la época actual estaban dobladas al lado del enorme cuenco con agua.

 _Todo estaba listo._

-SHIPPO VE A BUSCAR A INUYASHA – gritó Sango al borde de la histeria – NO SE PUEDE PERDER ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE –

-Pero yo no puedo… - ¡no podía cruzar a la época de Kagome!

-¡VETE! -

El zorro-demonio salió de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Miroku se había llevado a sus hijos apenas había comenzado el trabajo de parto, el mismo le había recomendado a Inuyasha que no saliera de la aldea para exterminar monstruos y demonios, (que la mayoría de las veces eran encargos de individuos que llegaban a la aldea desesperados) ya que Kagome había entrado al noveno mes de embarazo, para la sorpresa de todos Inuyasha había seguido el consejo del monje, pero cuando su mujer le dijo que ya venía el bebé había salido corriendo hacia la época actual para buscar todo lo necesario para vestir y cuidar a su hijo o hija.

-¡SANGO! – su frente, cuello y mejillas brillaban por el sudor, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Aguanta! Yo se que puedes – Sango estaba a los pies de la cama, lista para la venida del bebé.

Los minutos parecían eternos, él le había prometido que iba a estar con ella el todo momento, y eso incluía el nacimiento del hijo que con tanta ilusión habían esperado.

* * *

-¡INUYASHA! – Shippo llegó al pozo devorador de huesos justo en el momento en el que una figura roja y plateada salía de ahí elevándose en el aire.

-Ya lo sé – tomó a Shippo con una mano, el zorrito notó como un enorme bolso colgaba del hombro del híbrido – no pensé que sería hoy, habíamos planeado ir en busca de este bolso en una semana – Ni siquiera se habían percatado que estaba a punto de anochecer, ni que esa noche sería luna nueva.

Apenas salió del pozo pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de Kagome, temió lo peor, pero por otro lado sabía perfectamente que su esposa era una mujer sumamente fuerte, en ese momento su única preocupación era estar a su lado.

* * *

-Kagome – Inuyasha entró a la cabaña y se fue derecho a la habitación, dejando a Shippo tendido en el sillón luego de salir volando por toda la cocina/comedor/sala de estar.

-Al fin, estás aquí – tomó su mano y aguantó otra contracción – ¿trajiste todo? –

Inuyasha se preguntó si todos los partos eran tan lentos, limpiaba el sudor de su mujer constantemente, con la otra aguantaba el agarre de ella sin chistar, ya había anochecido por lo tanto ya tenía apariencia humana, se sintió débil e inútil, era una noche importante y él no podría cuidar de su familia, pero tampoco podía esconder su emoción al dar ánimos a Kagome.

-Ahí viene – dijo Sango sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tomó una toalla limpia – ¡vamos! en la próxima contracción usa todas tus fuerzas -

A los gritos de Kagome se le unió el llanto de un bebé. Todo pasó rápido para Inuyasha: Sango limpió al bebé y se la entregó a su madre envuelta en una toalla limpia, no había podido ver si era niño o niña, estaba simplemente en shock. Una agotada Kagome lo tomó en brazos, Inuyasha lo miró con atención y cayó en la cuenta que esa pequeña personita era fruto de ambos. Al ser tan pequeño no se podía decir a quién de los dos se parecía más, su pelito corto era de un color negro. Todavía había que esperar al amanecer para saber si tenía herencia de su padre.

-¡Felicidades! – dijo Sango poniéndose derecha, sintió cómo su espalda crujía, había estado encorvada mucho tiempo, pero por otro lado estaba feliz ya que el parto había sido relativamente corto. Se asomó a la puerta de la habitación – Shippo, ven – dijo.

El pequeño zorro no pudo evitar notar la sangre en la ropa de Sango, en el camisón de Kagome y en las sábanas, pero su atención se centró en el nuevo miembro del grupo.

-¡ES MUY PEQUEÑO! –

-Pequeña – corrigió Sango – es niña.

Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja, ese pequeño ser estaba dejando de llorar, no le importaba si era niño o niña, estaba feliz, el parto había salido bien y las mujeres de su vida estaban sanas y salvas.

-Es preciosa – susurró - ¿puedo cargarla? – se sentó al lado de ella.

-Por supuesto, eres el padre – Kagome estiró un poco sus brazos y su esposo tomó a la pequeña, él acomodó a su hija tal y como su suegra le había enseñado con muñecos de cuando Kagome era pequeña. La bebé dejó de llorar en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Sango tomó a Shippo de la mano.

-Vamos, dejemos a esta pequeña familia sola – le guiñó un ojo.

-Sango – la llamó Kagome, esta se giró para mirar a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias – dijeron al unísono.

-Mañana que todos vengan a conocerla – agregó Inuyasha.

Sango y Shippo salieron de la cabaña.

-Inuyasha –

-¿Si? – no podía dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Hay que ponerle nombre – ella se acomodó en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba, tampoco que las sabanas estén manchadas con algo de sangre, en ese momento no podía quitar los ojos de encima a su familia.

-Sora – con cuidado Inuyasha besó la frente de su hija - ¿Te gusta? Ese nombre lo eligió tu madre – Kagome sintió que se derretía, era raro ver al siempre frío de su esposo actuando o diciendo algo tierno, pero cuando lo hacía... era algo que la enamoraba.

 **Continuará? [Esta vez, la pregunta va en serio]**

* * *

 _ **Sora significa cielo en japonés, espero que les guste el nombre que elegí.**_

 _ **-JuHinamori.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**[INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE]**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, DISFRUTÉ MUCHO AL ESCRIBIRLO. DÍGANME SI LES GUSTÓ Y SI QUIEREN MÁS HISTORIAS DE ÉSTE GRAN ANIME, TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS. LOS LEO EN LOS COMENTARIOS!**

* * *

El Árbol Sagrado

Habían pasado seis meses desde el nacimiento de Sora, Kagome no podía estar más feliz, estaba con el hombre que amaba y ahora tenían una familia, pequeña, pero eran una familia. Inuyasha se había vuelto aún más sobreprotector, pero si se permitía dormir por las noches. Cuando se les encargaba el exterminio de alguna criatura o espíritu, Kagome se iba a su época, así Sora podía estar con parte de su familia del mundo actual.

-Está enorme y hermosa – dijo Kagome, mirando cómo su hija dormía en su cuna, tenía el pelo blanco y tenía un mechón negro en el lado derecho, sus ojos eran dorados, Inuyasha no podía negarla, era su viva imagen, ella no había heredado las orejas de su padre, pero sí sus afijadas uñas. En luna llena el pelo de la pequeña se tornaba totalmente negro pero sus ojos se volvían color chocolate.

Inuyasha no contestó, contemplaba a la pequeña sin omitir palabra.

\- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –

-No es nada, sólo que no puedo esperar a que aprenda a caminar y a hablar –

-No seas impaciente, hay que disfrutar que ahora es pequeña y está las veinticuatro horas con nosotros, cuando sea más grande se enamorará de alguien y abandonará el nido –

-Igual que tú – Inuyasha abrazó a su esposa – Pero no es como que nunca vayas a casa de tu madre.

-Pero desde que te conocí he estado más tiempo aquí que allá – replicó ella y correspondió al abrazo.

\- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de esos eternos tres años en los cuales el pozo no funcionó? –

-Jamás me podría olvidar de eso. Fue una eternidad – Kagome bajó la mirada – ya estaba resignada a quedarme en mi época y estudiar alguna carrera, mi abuelo quería que estudie historia.

* * *

 _La vida de Kagome era monótona y rutinaria, el único momento divertido eran las tardes luego de la escuela cuando ayudaba a su abuelo a vender los suvenires de la Perla que vendían en el templo._

 _\- ¡Ya llegué! – Kagome se anunció con un tono de voz tan neutro que le dio escalofríos a su hermano, que miraba televisión desde el salón._

 _\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen de historia? – su madre estaba sentada en el sofá con una taza de té en las manos._

 _-Bien – dijo ella asomándose al salón – ¿el abuelo está en el templo? –_

 _-El abuelo se fue al hospital a pedir turno para un chequeo de rutina – dijo Sota – me dijo que te diga que te tienes que encargar del templo tu sola – no quitó la vista del televisor._

 _Sin decir nada Kagome subió a su habitación, se puso ropa cómoda y bajó rápidamente al templo. Además de vender los suvenires ella cumplía el rol de guía, contando la historia del templo, del pozo y del Árbol Sagrado. Su madre no aprobaba ésta tarea, pero hacía feliz a Kagome, aunque sabía que era como echarle sal a la herida constantemente._

 _Varios turistas y curiosos miraban con atención aquel enorme árbol que técnicamente estaba en el patio de la casa de los Higurashi. Algunos sacaban fotos, otros anotaban en libretas todo lo que veían._

 _-Y éste es el Árbol Sagrado, tiene más de quinientos años y ha sido testigo de muchas cosas tanto buenas y malas… - Kagome se había aprendido de memoria una pequeña descripción que había escrito su abuelo para el corto guiado._

 _-Lo siento por interrumpir, pero… ¿por qué tiene un agujero? – una muchacha más o menos de la edad de Kagome la miraba confundida y señalaba el lugar exacto donde había sido clavada la flecha de Kikyo._

 _Su corazón dio un vuelco._

 _-Existe una leyenda que dice que en la época feudal, un hombre mitad humano mitad bestia se enamoró de una sacerdotisa muy hermosa, ella aceptó su condición de híbrido y él llegó a querer convertirse en humano para estar con ella. Pero otro individuo que también estaba enamorado de la sacerdotisa y la quería para él, engaño a ambos enamorados haciendo que ambos pelearan y se hirieran el uno al otro – Kagome hizo una pausa - El hombre mitad bestia rasguñó de gravedad a su amada y ella, perdiendo sangre, con una de sus flechas, selló el alma de aquel híbrido en éste árbol, al poco tiempo ella falleció, con la ilusión de que ambos reencarnasen y poder estar juntos, pero el híbrido permaneció dormido con una flecha clavada en su corazón por cincuenta años, hasta que otra sacerdotisa, siendo atacada por un monstruo y desesperada, le quitó la flecha al hombre mitad bestia, él la salvó y asesinó al monstruo. Al principio él pensó que aquella chica era su amada sacerdotisa, pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que ella era su reencarnación –_

 _No aguantaba más el nudo en su garganta. Quería llorar. Quería tirarse de cabeza al pozo y verlo._

 _-¿Y qué pasó luego? – dijo un hombre que estaba vestido tradicionalmente, le recordó a su abuelo._

 _-Es una leyenda – dijo Kagome – es todo lo que se sabe._

 _Los turistas miraban fascinados el árbol._

 _Cuarenta minutos más tardes Kagome entró corriendo a su habitación tumbándose en su cama, las lágrimas mojaban la almohada sin su permiso. Escuchó cómo alguien entraba a la habitación._

 _-Kagome… -_

 _-Déjame – le reclamó a su madre._

 _-Escuché todo – dijo ella – sabías que esto podría pasar, deja de ayudar a tu abuelo, puedes buscar otro trabajo si eso es lo que quieres –_

 _-No quiero –_

 _-Hija… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tienes miedo de olvidarte de él? –_

 _-Jamás me olvidaré de él – Se sentó en la cama – Trabajo en el templo con el abuelo porque conocí a Inuyasha en el Árbol Sagrado y siento que eso me acerca a él – dijo secando sus lágrimas sin éxito._

 _Su madre no hizo más que abrazarla, en ésos momentos sólo era bueno que Kagome se descargue._

 _-Lo volverás a ver, estoy segura –_

* * *

Inuyasha tomó la mamadera (biberón) del bolso y cuidadosamente tomó en brazos a su hija.

-No la despiertes – dijo Kagome. Él asintió.

Se sentó en la cama y con cuidado empezó a darle de comer a su hija, a Kagome se le derretía el corazón al ver ésa tierna escena. Inuyasha también se había vuelto un padre excelente, había devorado todos los libros sobre cuidado de bebés que le había comprado su suegra y también llenaba de preguntas a su mujer. Sorprendentemente los consejos de ésos – en su opinión – inútiles libros daban sus frutos.

-Cuando seas más grande y yo no esté por algún encargo lejos, tú cuidarás a tu madre – le susurró.

La niña abrió los ojos y llevó una de sus pequeñas manitos a la mano de su padre. Él sonrió.

-La despertaste – dijo Kagome con resignación.

-Ya verás que no va a llorar – el flamante padre sonrió orgulloso.

 **-DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS –**

Una niña de pelo blanco y ropas verde agua cayó de espaldas al lado de un enorme árbol, estaba exhausta, cuatro veces a la semana salía a entrenar con su padre, el famoso híbrido Inuyasha, el que era parte del grupo de exterminadores de monstruos de la aldea, el que se había ganado la confianza y amistad de los aldeanos. El mismo híbrido que se había enamorado dos veces de dos sacerdotisas humanas, el mismo al que se le caía la baba por su preciosa hija, la cual era igual a él, salvo por ese original mechón negro que adornaba su melena blanca y la carencia de sus características orejas de canino. Ambos tenían los mismos ojos dorados.

\- ¿Aquí conociste a mamá? – Sora miraba a su padre, el cual aterrizaba sin ningún esfuerzo a su lado.

-Así es – le tendió la mano – no muchos años antes de que nacieras tu madre me liberó de una flecha sagrada y la salvé de una mujer ciempiés que la quiera asesinar. Al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero poco a poco empezamos a llevarnos muy bien, es increíble pensar que en ese entonces nos peleábamos prácticamente todos los días.

\- ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de ella? – se puso de pie, Sora era una cabeza más bajita que su padre.

El rostro de Inuyasha se mimetizaba con sus ropas color rojo.

-Luego de vencer a Naraku nos separamos por tres años, ella vivió en su época y terminó sus estudios, creo que en el transcurso de esos años me di cuenta de lo que sentía… no… antes… - le dio la espalda a su hija y se cruzó de brazos – no tienes edad para saber esos detalles.

Sora rio a carcajadas.

-Mamá me dijo que ya estaban enamorados antes de separarse esos tres años –

-Es cierto – admitió con una sonrisa – ven, volvamos a casa, es muy tarde y ésta noche viene el hermano de Sango a la aldea, hace mucho que no cenamos todos juntos.

\- ¿Y el tío Sesshomaru también vendrá? –

-No lo sé – dijo sin darle importancia.

A Sora le gustaban las reuniones familiares ya que la familia de Sango y Miroku viajaban muy seguido por la labor del monje y los entrenamientos de exterminador de los tres –ahora- adolescentes y pasaban muy poco tiempo en la aldea, Shippo, que ya no era un pequeño zorro tenía una apariencia madura que enamoraba a más de una aldeana al igual que Kohaku, que ya era un exterminador profesional, la anciana Kaede aunque tenía buena salud prefería no salir de su cabaña aunque era visitada muy a menudo por Rin, que vivía y viajaba con Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – Saludaron al unísono, todos los presentes, incluyendo el lobo Koga, saludaron a los recién llegados.

Habían encendido una fogata al lado del río que se encontraba a metros de la cabaña de Kaede para cenar al rededor.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Inuyasha susurró y su hija notó unos evidentes celos en los ojos de su padre.

-El tío Koga entendió que Kagome te quiere a ti papá, no seas ridículo – susurró sin dejar de caminar hacia la fogata.

-Bienvenidos – Kagome se puso de pie con dos cuencos en la mano.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **-JuuHinamori.**


End file.
